


Tied

by DaryanCrescend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryanCrescend/pseuds/DaryanCrescend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck. Partystuck Universe. Gratuitous pornography. Eridan and Sollux have drunken sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this because I had the urge to write pwp and was sick of trying to work with all the half-finished shit in my folder of unfinished fanfiction. This work is set in the Partystuck AUverse which is an AU I've been working on quite some time and set in an English University not that it contains anything relevant to the plot other than the fact Sollux can drive and they're legally allowed to drink.

You're a little bit too drunk and it's pouring with rain when you leave the party. You both get completely soaked on the way to the car and your jeans are clinging uncomfortably to your legs. You know you shouldn't be letting Sollux drive but you do anyway because it's ten minutes to get back to halls.

He parks badly and then reaches to restart the car when he realises it's at an angle, so you reach over and grab his thigh, raking your nails up it to distract him from trying to repark or you're going to be here all night.

Somehow this culminates in you kissing him and wriggling over into the space between his body and the steering wheel to straddle his lap. He bites your lip and runs his hands down the back of your wet shirt to squeeze your ass and you grind into him and moan a little as your uncomfortable jeans get a little more uncomfortable.

His fingers fiddle with the buttons of your shirt, tugging them open so he can squeeze both your nipples. You scratch your nails roughly down the back of his neck and pull his tongue into your mouth sucking on his piercing.

He groans against your lips and pulls you down against the straining tent in his jeans. It's only when your back hits the steering wheel with an undignified crack that you begin to realise that doing this in the car is a stupid idea.

He swings the car door open and you clamber out an undignified, drunken, horny mess and wait in the still pouring rain as he gets out and locks the car door. His stupid Space Invaders shirt is sticking to his skin in the most delicious way and yours is still open but your head is spinning and you're too intoxicated to even care.

He grabs your hand and pulls you towards the building but you stop him at the door and slam your mouth against his, not giving it much thought when your teeth crash painfully into his. He tries to multitask and kiss you whilst fumbling his key into the lock.

“Thith ith thtupid,” He says pulling back to open the door properly and dragging you into the entrance hall.

“I don't fuckin' care,” You respond and shove him roughly into the wall to resume your attack on his mouth. His erection has gone down a bit in the run to the block but you feel his dick twitch against the hand you've just grabbed it with as you clamp your teeth down on his lip.

“ED” He grabs your wrist firmly, “Bed. Now.”

You let him pull you inside the flat and to his bedroom. He peels your wet shirt off and pushes you down onto the bed.

Sollux kisses you roughly and you respond by biting his tongue and clawing at his wet jeans. He climbs back off you and wrestles his way out of them and you're glad to note his erection is back in full force, straining against the confines of his damp boxers.

You pull him back onto the bed but shove him onto his back, sliding his wet t-shirt up and tugging his boxers down as you slide off the bed and to your knees between his legs. You scrape your nails along his thighs leaving red welts in their path as you lower your face taking the head of his penis into your mouth and running the end of your tongue across the slit at the end.

Sollux winds his fingers into your dripping wet hair and tugs it but you resist his attempts at pushing your head down and instead take the tip into your mouth sucking it and causing his hips to buck.

“ED,” He moans in a whisper raising himself off the bed as you tease him with your mouth.

“Nope,” You whisper pulling back just a little before running your tongue the entire way up his length. He's panting now, chest rising and falling heavily as he tries not to make too much noise.

You finally elicit a proper moan as you take his entire cock into your mouth, glad you have the gag reflex of a porn star as one of your other lovers once put it. His fingers contract in your hair, pulling hard. You dig your nails into his hips and feel the shiver it sends through his entire body.

When you start to taste precum at the back of your tongue you slide your mouth back up, lips making a satisfying noise as they leave his dick, and wriggle your way out of your jeans. You climb back on to the bed straddling him and leaving a trail of bites and bruises all the way up his abdomen as you slide his shirt up and he struggles out of it and kicks his boxers off his ankle.

“This isn't how-w you bed, Sol.” You inform him climbing off so you can both turn yourselves the right way around. He stays sat up but you shove him into the pillows and grab his wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand. You're not sure who's drunker but you're marginally stronger than he is despite the intoxication. He tips his head back, eyes shut, as you rub your erection against his and you take the opportunity to grab the tie from where he must have left it tied to the metal headboard last time you had sex.

“No,” He protests as he feels the material on his wrists, “Fuck no.”

“You do this to me all the fuckin' time,” You remind him, digging your elbow into one of the nerves in his arm as you loop the tie around his wrists. He struggles but all he succeeds in doing is making you tie him a little looser than you would have liked.

“You,” You tell him as you bite his neck. “Are,” You leave a bruise on his collarbone. “An asshole,” You bite his nipple and he whimpers, grinding his hips up against your ass. “Now-w play fair,” You unstraddle him for a moment and remove your boxers. “An trust me.”

You lean over, butt naked, and root around in the draw full of his medication for the lube and condoms. You wriggle down the bed and encase his dick in a condom before pouring some lube your hand and wrapping it around his dick. You stroke him a few times as you kiss and bite at his sharp, protruding hipbones. He's still trying to slide his wrists out of their confines.

You grin at him, pick the lube back up from where you left it and climb back on to him. He ceases fighting the tie and instead settles for watching as you pour lubricant onto your fingers and prepare yourself.

You lean down and kiss him before impaling yourself on his cock and he groans into your mouth. Your pain threshold is significantly lower thanks to the rum in your system and you sit back up and start to move slowly.

You keep a steady but still slow pace as he wriggles his wrists in their bindings. You can tell he wants to free them and take control but he can't. You rake your nails down his chest and stomach with a ferocity that sets a contrast against your slow pace but he changes the angle of his hips and you can feel him sliding against the spot inside you that turns your thighs to jelly.

You pull up very slowly teasing him with your muscles and he arches his back and tries to slam into you but he can't because he can't use his hands at all. You tip your head back and slam yourself down onto him, he moans loudly enough that it can probably be heard by the people in the next flat let alone anybody who might be home in his.

You quicken your pace, riding him, your hands braced against his hips, totally denying him of any control of the situation. He's lucky you have any self control because he's hitting your prostate every time you slam back down but you want both of you to enjoy it.

When his hips start bucking despite your hands on them, when every exhale comes with a groan, you stop preventing yourself from reaching orgasm and brace yourself on one arm as you stroke your dick as your movements become more erratic.

You come with a long deep moan, splattering his stomach with your cum and as all of the muscles in your groin area tense up he arches his back, screams your name and you feel him release inside the condom.

You collapse on top of him breathing heavily and getting your own still wet cum on your stomach. You leave a last bite on his neck before you lift yourself up and carefully holding the base you slide yourself of his now limp dick. You remove the condom, wrapping it in a tissue you steal from the box on his bedside cabinet and deposit it on the floor to clear up later.

Finally you reach up and release his wrists. The first thing he does is smack you on the arm before pulling you back to him and kissing you lazily.

“Told you you could trust me,” You whisper nuzzling your face into his still damp hair.


End file.
